Stay Beautiful
by sologirl101
Summary: Casey and Derek are graduating and about go there separate ways for college...or will someone gather the courage to tell the other how they feel...before it's too late? Dasey oneshot.


Just a little one shot I've had saved on my computer. I just got internet back today its been like 4 months!! Crazy I know but that means I should be updating 'My Little Girl' soon. Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

**Stay Beautiful**

_Dereks POV_

It's the last day of school for all seniors. We're all trying to get our yearbooks signed by everyone we know before the day ends. Sam and I found a table to sit at and we're just letting people come to us. It's so much easier that way. There's a huge line in front of us. We have signed more than 100 yearbooks by now. Sam elbowed me. I looked at him,

"What?" I asked

"Look man" He said nodding toward another crowd. I looked through the crowd and guess who I see...yup, Casey. She had her own little crowd, not as big as mine but still a good amount of people.

After dating Sam, the co-captain of the hockey team a.k.a my best friend, for freshman and a bit of sophomore year she's been getting more popular. Then she dated that Max kid, captain of the football team, junior year. That boosted her popularity level way up. Casey was also voted 'Most Likely to Succeed' again this year for the 3rd year in a row.

"Why would all those people want _her_ to sign their year book?' I said trying to sound annoyed. I failed.

"Shut up man," Sam elbowed me again, "You know you're dying for her to sign yours." We continued signing yearbooks. We started just autographing them instead of writing things, it just took to long.

"Naw dude, if I was dying for her to sign my yearbook I would go stand in line like all those other losers." I said still signing yearbooks.

"Right..." Sam rolled his eyes. We stopped talking and finally finished signing yearbooks. Satisfied we stood up and stretched.

"I'm starving" I told Sam.

"Pizza?" Sam asked. I smirked. Then we both started shouting.

"CLASS OF 2010! LUNCH AT SMELLY NELLY'S AT ONE!" people started shouting and getting excited.

A bunch of Party's and See you there's were shouted back. I looked at Sam; I gave him a high-five and made our way to my car. We were stopped before we even reached the student parking lot.

"Hey!" Casey shouted and caught up to us, "So am I invited?"

"Are you class of 2010?" I asked sarcastically. She smacked me in the arm playfully.

"Well I need a ride" She smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find one easily..." I started, then was cut off my Sam's elbow once again jabbing me in my side. That was really getting old. I glared at Sam and he glared back.

"Hop in' I said giving in. Casey grinned her cheesy grin and hopped into the back seat of my car.

We got to the restaurant in 5 minutes. We all pitched in and bought four party size pizzas and six pitcher of soda. "There's gonna be a lot of people here." I warned the cashier as I paid. Then we pulled a bunch of tables together to make long rows. People started pouring in about ten minutes later. Somebody found the jukebox and started playing music and some people ordered more pizza. There were easily over a hundred people here. Some people were dancing, some were eating, and other playing in the arcade. Sam and I were sitting across from Casey and Emily, and sitting at our row of tables was the entire hockey team plus some cheerleaders. We were eating pizza and Emily was in deep conversation with Sam.

"Let's dance!" Casey said out of the blue. I shrugged and looked at Sam who also shrugged. So the four of us headed for the dance floor our lovely seniors made. I danced with a couple of different girls and eventually Casey and I were dancing.

"You haven't signed my yearbook yet." Casey leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I didn't know you wanted me to." I whispered back. We were still dancing.

"We can trade after lunch?"

"Alright" Just then someone put on a slow song. Casey smiled shyly and then turned to leave. I stopped her, "Dance with me?" Casey tilted her head slightly and looked up and me searching for a hint of sarcasm in my voice or face, but when she didn't find it she smiled more confidently and put her arms around my neck.

"If you insist" She whispered in my ear. I smirked and put my hands on her waist. We danced for like a minute but eventually ended up switching partners. I'm dancing with Emily now.

"When are you going to tell her?" Emily asked me.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Casey, when are you gonna tell Casey?" Emily explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lied not sure if she was implying what I thought she was.

"Oh please. Everyone knows you've been like in love with her since she moved here."

"Everyone?" I asked. Emily nodded.

"Does she?"

"She's clueless" I nodded.

"You should tell her..." Emily said making here way to where Casey was calling for her, "today, before it's too late."

The rest of the party was fun. Everyone had a great time. It's over now, everyone left. Sam, Casey, Emily and I were the only ones left. Emily and Sam where playing a video game and Casey was sitting flipping through her yearbook. I put down the rag I was using to wipe tables and sat down next to her. It was quiet a while but Casey finally spoke.

"I can't believe high school is over." Casey sighed. I nodded.

"It went by fast" I commented.

"Too fast" she added looking up at me. I stared back at her in silence, mesmerized by her gorgeous blue eyes. She broke our little staring contest and went back to flipping pages in her yearbook.

"You know I don't think you've signed my yearbook yet, Derek." She said closing her yearbook and handing it to me. I grabbed mine and handed it to her.

"You haven't signed mine either" I smiled. She smiled back and took out a pink sharpie and opened my yearbook to the page that had a picture of me and her making a silly face at the camera. I laughed at the memory of that day and then opened her yearbook to the same page. "I'm going to write over here so you don't peek." I winked and walked to the table behind her.

I have no idea what I'm going to write. I stared at the picture some then I looked up at her, she was writing away. I sighed frustrated. I looked at the picture again the started writing:

_**'Hey Case,**_

_**I am having the hardest time thinking of what to write to you. I thought about writing the usual "have a great summer" or "Don't ever change" or "keep in touch" that I wrote on everyone else's yearbook, but the thing is your not everyone else. You're more...special I guess. I'm not sure how to put my feelings into words. Casey, I don't know if you've realized this or if anyone told you, but I've changed since I first met you. For the better of course. You're a very special person Casey and I just know you're gonna be someone big in the future. Everything you're looking for in life you're gonna find, but I hope when you find everything you're looking for, that some how your life will lead you back to me. What I'm trying to say is that I love you. I don't know when I started falling for you but I did and I fell hard...**_

_**Love,**_

_**Derek'**_

Yup, that's what I wrote, in PERMANENTmarker. No turning back now, Venturi. Now I have to work up the courage to actually give the yearbook back to her...I could just run off with it or rip out the page... I looked up at her, she was finishing up I could tell. I re-read what I wrote then shut the yearbook. I stood up. Alright, now or never. I made my way over to her. She closed the yearbook and smiled at me. We switched back yearbooks without saying a word. She looked at her yearbook then back at me.\

"Can I read it now?" She asked.

"Uh...no...Can you read it when I'm not around to see your reaction?" I said.

She crunched her nose in confusion, "okay...well same for you too then."

"Alright, it's a deal." I smirked. She nodded.

"Hey Sam you need a ride?"

"No, I'll meet you at your house later. The party's moving to Max's house at eight." He shouted from the game room. Emily wasn't there, she must've left already.

"Need a ride to Emily's?" I asked Casey. She nodded. I picked up my yearbook, "Vamos!" I smiled. Casey rolled her eyes and we made our way to Emily's house, which is still right next door to me. I was quieter then usual during the ride home. Casey kept flipping her yearbook open and then closing it again. I could tell she was dying to read what I wrote. I was dying to read what she wrote me too, but I played it cool.

"Why you all anxious, Case?" I asked

"I'm not anxious..." She defended. I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Oh really' or 'I beg to differ'. " I just really want to read what you wrote. It looked pretty lengthy."

"It's not"

"Oh...well aren't you dying to read what I wrote?" She asked.

"No, I'm sure I live if I don't read it," I lied, "besides I'm sure I have a pretty good idea of what it says." I smirked.

"Really? What does it say?"

"Keep in touch Hockey Stud. I don't know what I'll do without seeing your studly face." I said trying to mimic her voice and failing miserably. She laughed and smacked me in the arm.

"I so don't sound like that. And 'Studly' isn't even a word." I shrugged, and then pulled over in front of Emily's house. She got out of the car.

"Bye Case."

"See yah" I watched her walk into Emily's house before pulling into my driveway next door. As soon as I put my car in park and turned it off I snatched up my yearbook and opened it to the page Casey wrote on. I read what she wrote:

_**'Derek,**_

_**It's been a great four years, huh? I have to admit when I first came here I thought you were an arrogant, conceited, cocky jerk, but don't worry I don't think that anymore. Well actually you still are conceited...and cocky, but you've definitely made my high school years unforgettable. You and I are like best friends now Derek and I hope we never lose that...but I want, no I need you to know how I feel about you before we go our separate ways...'**_

I took a deep breath before continuing to read.

_**'I like you...a lot. I think I might even love you. I hope you understand why I had to write this and you don't hate me for ruining what might have been the greatest friendship in the world, but I just had too.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Casey'**_

I let out the breath I was unaware I was even holding. I had the biggest grin on my face and I just felt like dancing...or maybe just seeing Casey. I jumped out of my car and ran for Emily's door, but before I got to the door it opened and I stopped dead in my tracks. It was Casey. She had tears running down her face, not sad ones though, and she was holding her yearbook. I just stared at her for a minute not knowing what to say and she stared right back.

"So..." I started

"Umm..." Casey said at the same time.

"I smiled and Casey giggled. I took a step closer to Casey, and then smirked.

"So you love me do you?" I asked. Casey laughed and hit me in the arm.

"Yeah...I do" She smiled. I leaned in closer to her.

"I love you too." I whispered and closed the gap between us.

* * *

I called this Stay Beautiful because I got the idea for this story from listening to that Taylor Swift song.

REVIEW PLEASE! I love hear what you wonderful readers think :)

Love ya,

Sologirl101


End file.
